Illusion
by YoominC16
Summary: Alberto Del Rio is a wealth man looking for that extra special someone but not everything is all that cut and dry. Alberto Del Rio/Rey Mysterio Slash gender bending!Rey (Complete!)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The people used are own by their respective parties. This is a work of fiction._

**A/N: So This was a new story concept that I came up with. Tell me what you think about it. Should I keep going or scrap. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Alberto walked into the club that was in the center of downtown Mexico City, Mexico. The club was named Illusion and it was the perfect name for this type of club. This club was not your typical, run of the mill, club. This was a club, to quote the man that suggested it to Alberto, "To find a woman in the streets but a man in between the sheets." This club was a cross dressing club. This is wear the elite men of Mexico come to find a partner. Even though the people in Mexico seemed open to the idea of homosexuality, people still looked down upon you and respected you less. The higher up in society you were, the less respect you got for being gay. Some businessmen were run out of Mexico for being gay.<p>

So that brings us to Mr. Alberto Del Rio. He owned the largest company in Mexico and was one of eleven billionaires in Mexico, the riches of the billionaires. His status was important to Mr. Del Rio. He would not loose everything on account of being gay but he was tired of being by himself. What's the point of having money if you can't spend it on someone? So that is why he is here, to find his partner.

Alberto walked around and scanned the club. He didn't see anyone of his taste but this was the front of the club. The front of the club was filled with the wild ones and Alberto wasn't a wild man. The front of the club was a cover for the what was really going on because to any regular person it would just seem like normal club. The flashing lights, the DJ, the dance floor made it seem like a normal club.

Alberto made his way to the back of the club. It was much quieter here. It kind of reminded him of a lounge. There were booths and tables all around and the band was in the front up against the main wall and the dance floor in front of them. The bar was shaped like a circle and was in the middle of the floor. Alberto scanned the bar until his eyes set upon something of his taste.

The "Latina" that was sitting at the bar had long brown hair that was curly. Some of her hair fell over eyes and the rest up in a diamond hair pendent. She was wearing a short black one-shoulder style dress with gold trimming and a gold belt around her waist to show off all of her voluptuous curves. She had a ring on her right hand that looked antique and long earrings. She was the one.

Alberto made his way over to the young Latina. "Is this seat taken?" Alberto asked. The Latina turned to him and looked him up and down. "No. This seat is empty." She simply answered.

"I'm Alberto."

"Reina."

"Oh forgive me majesty." Alberto reached down and grabbed Reina soft hand and kissed it. Reina laughed at the play on her name.

"You are forgiven my subject." Reina giggled.

"I'm probably not the first person who has done that."

"Actually you are."

"Really? I feel special." Reina laughed again.

"If you don't mind me asking majesty." Alberto begins. "What is your really name?"

Reina looks at the man, contemplating if he really wants to tell him his really name. "Rey. It's Rey."

"El Rey. Huh."

"Yep, my parents had great plans for me." Rey said and smiled.

Alberto looked a the woman in front of him and if he didn't know what type of club this was he would have sworn up and down that Reina was a real girl. All of his feminine features looked real. Her hair, breast, and curves it all looked too real.

"So Mr. Alberto." Reina began. "What do you do?"

"I'm CEO of Del Rio Corp." Alberto stated proudly.

_Oh my. That is the Alberto Del Rio. The 'most handsome bachelor in all of Mexico.' The richest man in Mexico. And he is talking to me, which means he's gay. This will be good blackmail if he treats me badly. I don't want him to think I'm a gold digger, so I'll play it safe._

Reina laughed. "I sorry but I have no idea what that is."

"You-You don't?" Alberto questioned. "Do you watch TV?"

"Not really, especially these past few months."

"Why?"

"Just graduated from University del Tepeyac so I have been busy."

"Do you work?"

"Reina does not work." Reina begins. "But Rey is a translator for the Mexico City government."

Alberto chuckles. "So how many languages does Rey know?"

"Rey and Reina both know 8 languages." Reina states proudly.

"Oh ok sexy and smart. A great combination."

The duo talked for a few more hours and then realized the time.

"How about we get together tomorrow if you're not busy." Alberto suggested.

"No, I don't work on Saturdays so I'm free."

"Here." Alberto grabbed Reina's Iphone off of the bar and put in his number and then called his phone. He placed Reina's phone back on the bar and took out his phone and saved Reina's number.

"I'll you tomorrow with a time and a place."

"Sound's great." The couple got up from their seats and Alberto walked Reina to her car.

"See you tomorrow." Reina said and closed the door and pulled off.

"Yep, see you tomorrow is right."

* * *

><p>AN: I haven't seen may Alberto/Rey stories so I decided to write this one and I also haven't seen to many gender bending ones as well. So tell me what you think.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	2. Chapter 2

The rays of sunshine shone through the window of Rey's penthouse. Rey woke up with a smile on his face. Last night, he met the man that everyone wanted but only he would get. Rey checked Reina's phone, an IPhone with a pink and purple case, and saw that there were no missed calls. Rey huffed at this. Alberto had not called him yet. Before he could think of the reasons why, Rey's cellphone rang, an HTC inspire with a black and sliver case.

"Bueno."

"Rey, it's me Melina. How was last night?" Melina was Rey's best and oldest friend. She was also the only person that knew Rey and Reina were the same person.

"I met someone."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you yet."

"What? How are you going to just leave me hanging like that?"

"This guy is really well-known."

"Oh my God, is he a celebrity."

"Not really. I mean he isn't an actor or a singer but he is pretty well known in Mexico, and around the world."

"Wow, so when do I get to know who he is?"

"Well, we are suppose to be going out today so maybe after today. I just don't know how far things will go and I don't want him to get hurt."

"How will he get hurt?" Melina asked, confused.

"If you go and tell the whole world."

"What? Me? Tell the whole world? You have no faith?"

"No I don't." Rey joked. "But what happened with you last night."

"Oh Ignacio took me out. I swear he spends more time with me then he does his family." Ignacio is the Head of the Mexico City Government and the reason Rey and Melina both have jobs. When Melina and Rey went in for an interview, Ignacio happened to be at the capital building the same day and the duo ran into him, literally. They were on their to the interview room but somewhere along the way they got lost and if they didn't get their soon they would be late. They explained this to Senor Ignacio and he took them to the room and explained everything to the lady that was conducting the interview. The next day they were hired and they day after that Melina and Ignacio started their relationship.

"Yeah he does. Doesn't he have kids?" Rey asked.

"No kids. That's why he is never at home. He says his wife wouldn't let him touch her. I think I'm going to break up with him."

"Why? I thought you were happy."

"I am but he keeps saying he is going to divorce his wife and marry me but it's been 3 years and there is no ring on my finger. I do love him but I deserve better."

"Do whatever makes you happy."

Reina's cellphone went off and Rey looked at the screen. "I gotta go that's him."

"Alright see ya later."

Rey hung up the HTC and answered the IPhone. "Bueno." Rey answered in Reina's voice.

"Hello my Queen."

"Hello Mr. Alberto."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing just woke up."

"So I take it you haven't eaten?"

"I haven't eaten anything."

"Then you must be starving." Alberto said, putting emphasis on starving.

"Yes, I dying of starvation." Reina joked.

"Well then I'm going to come get you for lunch to rescue you from those hunger pains. Let me have you address."

Reina gave Alberto his address and instructions before hanging up the phone.

Rey jumped out of bed and went to the walk in closet on the right. He pulled back the closet doors and stared at all of the clothes.

"What am I going to wear?" Rey pondered. "What is the weather?" Rey grabbed his IPhone and checked the weather. It was going to be a nice comfortable day. Rey decided to come back to his clothes later and just take a shower first.

After the shower, Rey decided to put on his make-up. Rey didn't need much make up because he already had a feminine look. He just put on a light layer of foundation and a little blush.

Rey went back to his closet and looked for something to wear. He finally came across a dress he had never worn before. It was a purple peacock tail feather-like pattern knee-length dress. He paired the dress with purple Amelia heels; he went with low heels just in case they went somewhere else, and a purple purse to match.

He went back and put on some light purple eye shadow.

Rey didn't have time to tape so he just up on his gaff and prayed everything stayed in place. To lessen he worry, he put on some pant hose.

Rey wouldn't have to stuff the breast in his dress because he always made sure that the dress had a built in bra and because of genetics Rey's chest just naturally stuck out like he had breast. Rey put on the dress and then plugged up his curling irons. He took his hair out of a bun and let it hang down while he waited for the irons to get hot. Rey decided to grow out his hair because wigs are too much of a hassle. The first time he wore one it almost fell off. Rey loosely curled his hair. Rey looked in the mirror at himself. He was no longer Rey. He was now Reina.

* * *

><p>Alberto Del Rio pulled up outside of the penthouse complex. He knew Reina would be paid well but he didn't expect her to be living like this. This gave Alberto confidence that Reina wouldn't be just another gold digger.<p>

Albert got out of his 2011 Black Bentley and walked inside the complex. Alberto looked to his right and saw the elevators that Rey told him about. Alberto walked over to the gold elevators and pressed the up button. The elevator doors opened and he walked in a pressed the top floor button. When the elevator reached the top floor, it stopped and the door didn't open. Alberto pressed the button next to the top floor button, which was the call button.

"Who is it?" Reina answered knowing it was Alberto.

"It's me."

"Who is me?"

"Alberto."

"Oh come in." The elevator doors opened up and revealed a very nice foyer. Alberto walked in and started to look at the pictures on the wall.

"So do I take good pictures?" Reina asked.

Alberto turned around and looked Reina up and down. " Yes but you look much better in person."

"Well thank you. I do try."

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Lets go."

Alberto put his hand on the small of Reina's back and led her to the elevator.

"So how do you open the door?"

"Oh I have a key card. You swipe it then you put you eye to the reader. If it's not my eye you can't get in. it also measures temperature, so you can't use one of those plastic eyes.

"That's pretty safe."

The elevator doors opened up and the couple walked out. They walked to Alberto's car and drove to lunch.

Alberto opened the door of the restaurant for Reina. Reina walked in and Alberto followed. "I love this place." Alberto explained.

"Really."

"Yeah, I take all of my clients here to close deals."

"Oh, so am I a clients now."

"No but we are here to close a deal."

Reina didn't say anything to that.

The hostess came out of the back. "Senor Alberto." The hostess looked Reina up and down before turning back to Alberto. "Your usual table."

"Yes please." Alberto and Reina followed the hostess to the table. Alberto pulled out the chair for Reina and Reina sat down followed by Alberto. The hostess placed their menus in front of them before giving Reina a final look and walking away.

"What's up with her?" Reina asked.

"Jealous." Alberto said and then opened up his menu.

"Of what?" Reina asked before opening her own menu.

"You." Alberto answered and Reina chuckled.

"Hello." The waiter said. "Can I start you off with something to drink."

"A bottle of Golden Rose please." The waiter wrote it down and left to go get it.

Reina just looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just I love that wine. How did you know?"

"I must confess. I've been stalking you." The couple laughed. "No I just figured you like sweeter wines because you're so sweet."

"Wait." Reina said. "Isn't it to early to drink?"

"No." Alberto says. "It's 12:45pm."

"I've never drank this early."

The waiter came back and poured the wine. "Are we ready to order."

"Yes, I would like the New York Strip, medium well."

"I would like the Pan seared beef tenderloin tip pasta."

The waiter left and Alberto began to laugh.

"What?" Reina asked

"You are so different?"

"Is that bad or good?"

"Good." Alberto starts. "Most 'women' I go out with, they only order a salad and you haven't asked my company or my fortune yet."

"Would you like me too?" Reina asked. "I didn't ask about that because I just wanted to know Alberto."

The food came back and the couple talked an ate until they were full. Alberto paid the check the duo left.

"I don't want to take you home."

"So what do you want to do?" Reina asked.

"Shop."

* * *

><p>The couple spent the rest of the day shopping and walking around. When night came, Alberto drove Reina back to her complex.<p>

"You don't have to ride the elevator with me." Reina explained.

"No, I need to make sure you get up there safety. What if there is a ninja in the elevator?"

Reina laughed and walked into the elevator followed by Alberto. The elevator zoomed up to the top floor. Reina put her key card in the slot and the reader scanned her eye. The elevator doors opened up.

"Thanks for everything." Reina said and kissed Alberto on the cheek. "Goodnight." Reina stepped off the elevator and the doors closed behind him, sending Alberto on his way.

"The deal has been closed."

* * *

><p><strong>Ignacio Almanza- Before anyone who knows Mexican Government tells me that he is not really the Head of Government in Mexico City, Yes I know, This is Sin CaraMistico's real name.**

**Gaff- A Gaff is what drag queens/transgender men use to keep there man parts in place and make them look like female parts. A gaff kind of looks like a thong/bikini underwear. I've actually heard that Tape works better but I don't know if that is true. So what you do is tuck and then put the gaff on to hold everything in place.**

**Bueno- This is how you answer the phone in spanish**


	3. Chapter 3

Rey growled at the doorbell being rung. He wanted to know who was waking him up so early on a Sunday. He was hoping that if he didn't get up to check the door, then that person would just go away but they weren't taking the hint.

Rey sat up in the bed. "Who ever is at this door is getting slapped." Rey got out of bed and went to the speaker. Rey pressed the button and yelled through the speaker.

"Who is it?"

"It's Melina. Let me in now!" Melina yelled back.

Rey pressed the open button the elevator doors opened revealing Rey's best friend.

"What's up Mel? Why are you over my house so early?"

Melina ran over to Rey. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rey gave Melina a confused look. "Tell you what?"

"That Reina was dating Alberto Del Rio."

"Because I didn't wan- Wait how did you know Reina was dating Alberto?" Rey said, sticking his finger in Melina's face.

"You mean you haven't seen?"

"Seen what?" Rey yelled.

Melina grabbed Rey's hand and led him to his TV room. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to the celebrity entertainment channel.

_The most handsome Bachelor in Mexico may not be much of a Bachelor for long. El Rey of Corporation was spotted with and unidentified female on Saturday and supposedly the couple were together all day. Now, Here is a picture of the couple together walking out of a restaurant. Alberto Del Rio has neither confirmed nor denied_ _any of this claim. So, as of now, we are inclined to believe anything._

Rey's heart sank and guts churned as the lady read the report off the teleprompter and Rey wanted to throw up when the picture flashed across the screen.

"Reina is a celebrity." Melina says and turns off the TV.

"This is not good." Rey says. "No this is the worst possible thing that could have happened."

"Why?" Melina asks.

"What if people start looking into Reina's past and find out that, oh, she doesn't have one and then they will end up finding out that Reina doesn't even exist and that she is just my alter ego. A FEMALE alter ego for a MALE. It won't matter what happens to me because I can just move to another country but this will completely ruin Alberto." Rey falls back on the couch. "What am I going to do?"

"This is easy. We'll make up a past for Reina, forge a birth certificate, and a social security number and all of the other shit that makes you a real person. We'll even make up a heart felt story about how you grew up and shit. This isn't hard. People lie all of the time. Our lie will just be a little more extreme then most."

"How are we going to forge a birth certificate and a SSN?" Rey asks and gives Melina a blank look.

"We work at the government office. We have access to all of the software that makes the birth certificates and SSN. All we have to do is go to work on Monday and feel in the blanks. In the mean time, you start thinking of a back story so when we get to work its smooth sailing."

Rey laid back on the couch. "Do you know how long we could go to jail for this if someone found out?"

"A very long ass time."

"Well I guess Ignacio could pardon us since you two are dating."

"I broke up with Ignacio."

"What? Why?" Rey asked and sat up on the couch.

"It's what I told you about the other day, empty promises. I explained it to him and he said to give him a few weeks. Whatever that is supposed to mean."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm making it." Melina decided to change the subject. "Do you think Alberto knows?"

"He hasn't called me yet, so no."

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Alberto yelled. "How- How did they find out so fast?" Alberto asked his friend<p>

"Man I don't know. I think the media are like ninjas or some shit." Ignacio replied. Ignacio and Alberto were best friends. Ignacio was the only person that knew about Alberto being homosexual. "But man he really looks like a girl. I don't think you'll have any problems." Ignacio told him and sat on the couch.

"Any problems, are you serious? I'm going to have hella problems. Reina is not real. She doesn't have a past or a back story. If I confirm this relationship, people are going to want to know everything about her and how we got together. You know people will start snooping around and find out that Reina doesn't exists and that Reina is male." Alberto starts pacing up and down is luxurious living room.

"Look man I can make Reina a real person or exist as you put it."

"What the hell are you talking about Ignacio?" Alberto asks while pacing.

"I can make Reina a birth certificate and a social security number. All you have to do is get together with Reina and decide in shit so I can feel in the blanks Monday morning."

Alberto stopped pacing and looked at Ignacio. "Can't you go to jail for that."

"I can't but the person I blame it on if we get caught will."

Alberto sat down next to Ignacio. "Ok lets do that." Alberto exhaled. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "So how was your date last night?" Alberto asked, trying to change the subject.

"She broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

"I kept telling her I was going to marry her but I never did because I didn't have the grounds for a divorce with my wife. She told me when I got divorce to call her but she couldn't waste her life on empty promises."

"She's right you know."

"I know but she didn't give me time to explain."

"Explain what?"

"I have grounds for a divorce now."

"Really?"

"Yep I hired a PI and they have pictures of my wife with another man. I'm filling on Monday along with forging a SSN and a birth certificate."

Alberto chuckled. "Do you think she is the one?"

"Melly. Hell yeah. She completes me." Ignacio said and put his hands together.

"Do you think Reina knows?"

"She hasn't called you, so no. Invite her to your house and plan out Reina's life." Ignacio said and got up. "Let me know what you come up with. See ya."

"Bye." Alberto grabbed his cell and dialed Reina's phone.

* * *

><p>"Let me know what you come up with. See ya." Melina said and walked into the elevator.<p>

Rey walked back into the room and grabbed his cellphone. He needed to call Alberto. Before Rey could call Alberto, Alberto was calling him.

"Bueno."

"Hey. Have you-turned on your TV today."

"Yes, I've seen us on TV today."

"I'm going to confirm the reports but first we have to make up a story. Can you come over my house?"

"Rey or Reina?"

"Rey. No reporters can come into my grounds." Alberto gave Rey the address to his home. "See you in a few."

Rey got dressed and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Rey said as he pulled up at the large black gates. The gates opened and Rey drove in. Rey drove past the fountain and the large yard up to the house. The house was placed in the back so the photographers, no matter how good the lens, couldn't take pictures of Alberto or anyone else. Rey parked and jumped out of his car.<p>

Rey walked up to the door and knocked. Rey waited a few seconds before Alberto opened the door.

Alberto looked Rey up and down. "Reina is pretty but Rey is sexy."

Rey giggled and pushed Alberto out of the way and entered the house.  
>Alberto looked outside at Rey's car. It was a 2011 Audi R8. "That's yours?"<p>

"Yep and it's paid for."

Alberto closed the door and turned towards Rey.

"Where is the security?"

"I am my security." Alberto said. "I have weapons only the military should have." Alberto started walking to his office and Rey followed. Alberto opened the office door and Rey walked in. Alberto followed. The couple sat in the black couch in the office.

"So I figured people will start looking into Reina's past."

"Yeah me too." Rey said.

"I have a friend that can forge a SSN and a birth certificate."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yes I know people too."

"Why don't we put our people together to do this?" Alberto suggested.

"Ok text your people and I'll text mind."

_To: IG_

_From:AL_

_Hey Reina has someone that can forge the stuff to. The 2 of u should work 2gether to get it done._

Alberto pressed send. "Ok now we wai-." Alberto's phone went off'

_From: IG_

_To: AL_

_Ok tell that person to meet me in the back parking lot where the heads of gov park cuz there are no cams. Meet me there at 6:00a.m. so we can get everything done before people come to work. Tell them I'll pay them nicely for there work and silence."_

Alberto read the message. "Tell you people to meet my people at the back parking lot at 6:00a.m of the Government. My people will pay your people for there services and silence.

_To: Mel_

_From: Rey_

_Meet the guy at 6:00a.m. in the back parking lot at the government building. He said he will pay you too._

_From: Mel_

_To: Rey_

_OK no problem. Tell him everything is ok. _

"Ok everything is set up." Rey says.

"Good. Now we just have to make up the story."

"Well I already have everything for the birth certificate." Rey starts. "You should write all of this down." Alberto grabs a pen and a piece of paper. " Reina's full name is Reina Catalina Castro Mysterio, no relation to Fidel Castro. She was born on November 2nd 1985."

"Wait so you're only 25."

"Yeah I thought I told you that."

"No."

"Oh well I'm 25 but my real birthday is December 12th." Rey states. "Anyway Reina was born in Mexico City to Ramona Ada Castro Flores and Alexandro Luis Mysterio Rodriguez in Mexico City hospital at 3:47a.m. Ramona is from Merida and Alexandro is from Mexico City."

"What happens when people want to meet your parents?" Alberto asks.

"I'm getting to that." Rey states. "When Reina was 18, Her parents died in an accident, leaving her vast amounts of money. That's why she doesn't work. Her father was a major hustler if you get what I'm saying."

"I understand." Alberto says and writes it down.

"I think that's it for Reina and her story. The rest I can make up as I go."

"Now for our story." Alberto says. "We met at an investors luncheon in Guadalajara. You told me your story about your parents leaving all the money to you and how you wanted to invest it. We talked about it and you decided to invest in the company and I decided to invest in you and we have been dating since March."

"Ok. That was a pretty good story." Rey says.

"You learn to think on the spot when you run an operation as large as mind."

"I'm going to send all of this to my people and they will be responsible for the rest."

"Yeah I hope this works." Alberto says.

"Yeah. Why go through this much trouble for me?" Rey asks.

"Because I really like you. I can see myself loving you and being with you for a long time." Alberto gave Rey a passionate kiss on the lips. "Do you understand now?"

"Yes." Rey said breathlessly. "I have to go before I give in."

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading<p>

YoominC16


	4. Chapter 4

Melina pulls into a parking space in the back of the government building. Melina looked around. The only other car in the parking lot was a black Lincoln Navigator.

"Hmm that car looks really familiar." Melina says to herself. "A lot of people have black SUVs though." Melina put on her shades and got out of the car and proceeded to walk to the front door.

* * *

><p>Ignacio watched as the white and black Ford Mustang pulled into the parking lot. "Hmm I think I've seen that car somewhere before." Ignacio watched as the lady got out of the car and walked to the door. He couldn't see her face but her body looked familiar. Ignacio got out of the car and walked towards her.<p>

Once he got close enough to her, he spoke. "You here for Reina?"

"Yes." Melina said then turned around. "Ignacio." Melina said and took off her shades.

"Melina."

"I can not believe this. It's a small world."

Ignacio unlocks the door and holds it open. "It's a small world indeed."

Melina walks in and Ignacio follows.

"So how do you know Alberto?" Melina asks as they walk to the Vital records department.

"We grew up together. How do you know Reina?"

"We went to school together."

"Who is Reina really?"

"I can't tell you that. Unlike you, I keep my promises." Melina says and opens the door to vital records and walks in. Ignacio follows.

"Melina listen." Melina turns around and looks at Ignacio. "I'm divorcing my wife today."

"What? On what grounds?" Melina asks, thinking that Ignacio is lying.

Ignacio pulled out an envelope and gave it to Melina. Melina opened the envelope and took out a photo. Melina gasped.

"She was cheating on you."

" Yep."

"How did she take it when you told her you were getting a divorce?"

"Not well. She was a bit angry but she will get over it."

Melina put the photo back in the envelope and handed the envelope back to Ignacio. "We are still broken up. We are not getting back together until your divorce is final and that is final."

Melina sat down at the computer desk. "Lets get to work."

* * *

><p>An hour and Forty-five minutes later, the birth certificate was finished and filed and the social security number was filed away as well.<p>

"I'll take the birth certificate and SSN to Reina." Melina said and put them in her purse.

"Alright, I'll tell Alberto everything is done. I'm going upstairs to the marriage department. About time I get up there it will be eight." Ignacio got up and headed out of the door.

"Hey. You know this is going to be all over the news." Melina yelled out.

"So." Ignacio yelled back and continued down the hall.

Melina grabbed her purse and headed up to her department to start work. She knew no one would be there since her department, foreign affairs, didn't open until 8:30.

Melina took the elevator to the 8th floor and stepped off. As she thought before, no one was up there.

"Melina!"

Melina was so startled by the name call that she almost jumped out of her skin. She turned toward the voice.

"Rey! What the fuck!" Melina yelled. Melina walked over to him and handed him the envelope.

"This is everything."

"Yep." Rey took the file and put it in his briefcase. "You're never going to believe this." Melina starts. "Ignacio is working for Alberto."

"What? You didn't."

"No. He doesn't know. I would never tell that." Melina stated. "But guess what else." Melina sat at her desk.

"What." Rey sat on top off Melina's desk.

"He's getting a divorce." Melina whispers.

"What? Are you serious?" Rey whispers back.

"Yeah. His wife was cheating on him. He got pictures. They were both cheating but she got caught." Melina whispered again.

"Why are we whispering? No one is here." Rey says in his normal voice.

"I don't know." Melina said. "Anyway It will probably hit the 12 o'clock news since that kind of stuff is a matter of public record once it is filed."

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>"Have you heard?" Nikki said.<p>

"What?" Rey said.

"Ignacio is getting a divorce."

"What?" Rey and Melina say in their fake surprised voice.

"It's on the news come here." The trio all left Rey and Melina's desk and went to the TV screen.

_This morning at eight o'clock, Head of Government Ignacio Almanza filed for divorce from his wife, Angelica Dolores Lopez. His wife was said to be served with the notice at nine forty-five this morning. The reason for divorce is cited as Adultery. Senor Almanza's attorney release a statement saying, "He and his client have factual evidence that Senora Angelica was committing Adultery and that they hope this divorce can happen without too many bumps in the road." Now, Senor Almanza released a statement saying, " I was sadden to fine out that my wife of nine years was seeing someone else but if the man that she was with makes her happy, then she deserves to be happy and to be with him. Even though this is a difficult time, I will still continue to work hard for my people." Senor Almanza says that he will not be talking to any other media until after his divorce. _

_In happier news, Senor Alberto Del Rio was spotted with a mysterious woman over the weekend. The mysterious woman is Reina Catalina Castro Mysterio and she is a major player in global investing. She is said to hold stock in all of the major corporations, like Apple, Microsoft, AT&T, Sony, Nintendo and she even holds ownership in Senor Del Rio's company. Alberto Del Rio released a statement saying. "Myself and Reina have been romantically involved for some time now and I wish for the media to respect Reina's privacy for Reina is a very shy and private person. We wish this new found couple the best._

"Wow one romance ends and another begins." Nikki says.

"Yeah but I can't believe Ignacio is getting a divorce. He and his wife always seemed so happy." Melina said. Rey poked her in the stomach.

"I know." Nikki said. "But have you seen the pictures of Reina?"

"No." Melina and Rey say.

Nikki leads the duo to her desk and searches Reina's name. "See." A few pictures pop up of Reina with Alberto. "The picture is really far away but she looks really pretty."

"Yeah she does." Rey says. "Beautiful." Melina pokes Rey's side.

"Yeah I know but she is going to have major haters now. Everyone wanted a piece of Alberto, I don't blame her though she got that money."

"I think she will be able to handle them." Melina says. "She looks like a fighting type of chick."

"I think so too." Rey says. "We better get back to work before the slave driver comes over here."

* * *

><p>Rey was sitting on Alberto's couch and looking at the stock reports. "How does Reina own all of this stock?"<p>

"Bought some and acted like I was you."

Rey looked over at Alberto. "Are you serious?" Alberto nodded. "You bought almost 5 million dollars worth of stock in a day." Rey flipped.

"Don't worry. The profit that Reina will get off of that will be enough to buy a private island. I will get the 5 million back and then some." Alberto took his computer off of Rey's lap and set it on the table. He then laid his head in Rey's lap. "So how was your day?"

Rey looked down at the side of Alberto's head "Surprisingly easy."

Alberto huffed and turned so that his face was looking up at Rey. "Well I had a tough day."

"Really."

"Yes I'm stress out by my investors, Reina included. Everyone is just breathing down my throat."

"Looks like you need to relax." Rey says and lays his hand on Alberto's stomach.

"I can't relax. There is no time to. It's not on the schedule therefore no time."

"Well, we will just have to squeeze it in because I'm going to make you relax."

Rey sled his hand down Alberto's stomach to his pants and unbuttoned them.

"What are you doing Rey?"

"Making you relax." Rey said innocently while unzipping Alberto's pants. Rey's hand disappears under Alberto's boxers and pulls out Alberto's cock. "Whoa I wasn't expecting that."

"What are you trying to say?" Alberto asked, getting a bit offended.

"Nothing." Rey says in an innocent voice.

Rey slides his hand up and down Alberto's cock very slowly. Rey moves his hand up and thumbs over the head and then back down. Rey looks down at Alberto. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open slightly. Rey leans down and kissed Alberto. Alberto places his hand on the back of Rey's head and lets his tongue invade Rey's mouth. Rey moves his hand faster up and down Alberto's hard length.

"Mmm." Alberto moans into Rey's mouth. Rey felt the precum from Alberto's cock starting too run all over his hand. Rey gripped his length harder and moved faster.

"Fuck." Alberto swore, breaking the kiss. "Rey, cumming."

"Cum then baby."

"Ah Fuck!" Ropes of cum came out of Albert's cock as he came hard into Rey's hand. Alberto was struggling to catch his breath and continued to struggle. Alberto watched Rey lick his cum off his hands.

"You ok?" Rey asked once he was licked clean.

"No I can't breathe." Alberto managed to say.

"When's the last time you got off?"

"A long." Alberto sucks in so air. "Time."

"Are you seriously ok?"

"I feel like an old man." Breathes. "Who hasn't had sex in a long time." Breathes. "It feels like I'm about to have a heart attack."

"Damn it was that good?"

"It was." Breathes. "Awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS 4 READING<strong>

**YOOMINC16**


	5. Chapter 5

Melina grabbed the two Margarita-filled glasses from off the counter and carried them into the living room and set them beside the ice cream and popcorn.

"Question." Melina starts talking as she takes her place next to Rey. "Why are you all dressed up like Reina? Its just me here."

Rey takes the spoon out his mouth before he speaks. "It's because of the paparazzi. They follow Reina around everywhere and I don't want to risk being caught so I'm Reina all day every day except at work, of course."

"Mmm." Melina says and nodded. "Paparazzi? You're that much of a celebrity?"

"I guess. The other day I was in the mall buying a dress and some man took out this profession camera and started taking pictures."

Melina fell over in laugher. She could picture some old creepy man pulling out a camera with the big, as she called it, peeping tom lens.

"It wasn't funny." Rey says.

"From my point of view, It is." Melina said.

"Well I didn't want your POV." Rey said. Melina was about to retort but Rey's phone cut her off. "Hold on." Rey said to Melina.

"Hello."

"_Reina baby. Where are you at?" Alberto asked._

"Over Melina's house."

"_What are you doing?" Alberto asked._

"Eating, Drinking, and watching movies. Why?"

"_I'll be over in 5."_

Rey looked at the phone and shook his head.

"Who was it?"

"Alberto. He said he would be over in five but he doesn't have your address."

"If he was able to create a whole new identity for you, he was able to find my address." Melina said and took a sip of her Margarita. Rey nodded in response.

"I guess your right."

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Wholly shit! Did he do 100 all the way over here?" Melina said.

"I don't know. I bet he did." Rey looked over at Melina. "Aren't you gonna get the door. It's your house."

"It's your man."

"Lazy ass." Rey swore and got up from the comfortable couch and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey baby." Alberto said and kissed Rey.

"Hey Alberto." Reina looked behind him. "Ignacio." Rey looked at the brown paper bags in their hands. "What's in the bags?"

"Let us in and you will find out." Alberto said and Reina moved to let the duo in.

"Hey Melina." The duo called out. Melina looked up from the house and shook her head.

"So that's how you got my address?" Melina said and got up off the couch and followed the duo into the kitchen.

"No, I got your address off the internet. I just called him." Alberto points at Ignacio. "To make sure it was right and then he ended up tagging along."

"Whatever. What's in the bags?" Melina.

"Well, dear, since you asked so nicely I'll show you." Ignacio said and pulled out the gallon of ice cream and Margarita mix from his bag and Alberto pulled out a box of popcorn, more Margarita mix and a half-gallon ice cream.

"You were able to get all of this and make it here in five minutes?" Reina questions.

"Hey." Alberto shrugs his shoulders. "I'm a speed demon. What can I say?"

Ignacio and Alberto fix themselves a drink and some goodies before they return to the living room. Melina and Ignacio occupy the love seat and Reina and Alberto lay down on the full couch.

"So what are we watching?" Ignacio asks and spoons Melina from behind.

"Pans Labyrinth." Melina answers.

"Is this the movie about this and the monster with the eyeballs on the plate that he has to pick up in order to see and something about not eating the fruit." Ignacio rambles.

"In a nutshell, yes." Melina answers and Reina and Alberto laugh at his rambles.

"Hey don't laugh at me. I'll raise your taxes."

"Pssh like I actually pay taxes." Alberto retorted and Ignacio just shook his head and turned away.

"You don't pay taxes?" Reina questions.

"Yeah I pay taxes. I'm just messing with him." Alberto said.

5 DVDs and a gallon of Margarita later, Alberto was feeling a bit bored. Now they were watching some moved about robots that transform into cars.

Alberto looked at the other couple in the room. They had changed positions. Melina was now sitting in Ignacio's lap. Ignacio had his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

Alberto and Rey had also changed positions. Alberto was laying with his back against the back out the couch and Rey was lying in front of him with a blanket covering the couple up. Alberto looked down and noticed Rey's butt was right up against his manhood. A light bulb went off inside his head. He wouldn't be bored for much longer.

Alberto took his hand and placed it on Rey's backside. Rey turned his head and gave him a look.

"Sorry, trying to get comfortable." Alberto said and Rey turned back around.

Alberto moved his hand from Rey's butt to his thigh. He then proceeded to slide his hand up Rey's dress.

"Que la codiga esta hacienda?" Rey asked.

"What does it look-feel like I'm doing." Alberto said and started to rub his bulge.

"I'm not doing this on my best friend's couch." Rey struggled to say because of Alberto's rubbing.

"Your place or mine?" Alberto asks.

"Mmm yours, the bed is bigger." Rey says. Alberto moves his hand and Rey throws back the covers.

"We're gonna head out." Rey says and gets up.

"M'kay. Lock the door on your way out." Melina says.

Alberto got up and took Rey's hand and quickly walked out of the door with him.

Ignacio sighed. "About time they left." Ignacio picked up Melina. "Now the real fun begins.

* * *

><p>Alberto throws Rey over his shoulder and starts to climb the stairs to the bedroom.<p>

"I may be in 5 inch heels but I can walk." Rey explains.

"I know but it's better this way." Alberto responses and sacks Rey's ass.

Alberto opens the door to his bedroom and kicks them shut. Alberto walks over to his bed and lays Rey on it and jumps on top of him.

Alberto latches his mouth onto Rey's before moving down to his neck.

"No visible bites…work tomorrow." Rey struggles to get out.

Alberto, not trusting himself, moves from Rey's neck to Rey's legs. Alberto kisses down Rey's right until he gets to his heel and does the same to the other leg. Alberto reaches his hands up Rey's dress and pulls down his gaff and throws it somewhere in the room. Alberto moves his hands up until he's holding Rey's manhood. He then begins to stroke it slowly.

Rey pulls Alberto up to his mouth and kisses him passionately and sloppy. Rey moans in his mouth as he starts to stroke faster. Rey pulls at Alberto's shirt and eventually gets it off.

"Mmm baby if you don't stop, I'm gonna cum." Rey warns and Alberto immediately stops. Alberto reaches over Rey and opens his nightstand draw and reveals his stash of lube.

Alberto raises up Rey's dress and throws one of his legs over his shoulder. He opens the bottle of lube and dribbles some on his fingers. He takes his finger and teases Rey's opening, watching Rey bite his lip and shiver.

Alberto steadily presses inside of Rey. It takes all of his power to not loose control right there. Rey is so hot and so warm. All he wants to do is plunge deep into Rey.

"Mmm More." Rey begs and Alberto adds another finger and begins to work them both in and out, scissoring him and stretching him out.

Alberto adds a third finger and begins to thrust his fingers in at a different angle and hits Rey's spot.

"Oh my God, right there." Rey screams and arches off the bed.

Alberto continues to thrust at that spot until Rey can't take it anymore.

"Take off your pants. I need you now." Rey demands and how could Alberto say no.

Alberto takes his fingers out of Rey and pulls off his pants and boxers. He grabs the lube and slicks up his manhood before lining up with Rey's entrance and plunging inside.

"Ahh." Rey screams and arches off the bed. The mixture of pain and pleasure is almost too great for him to handle, almost.

"You ok."

"Yeah, just move."

Alberto pulls out and then drives forward again, keeping the same fast pace, each thrust hitting Rey's prostate. Rey reaches his arm up and places it on the back of Alberto's neck and pulls him down for a searing kiss. Rey then uses all his weight and flips them over so he is on top.

Rey then bounces his hips up and down on Alberto's manhood, going all the way up and slamming back down, hitting his favorite spot all the while. Feeling his climax coming, he begins to bounce faster and harder.

"Ohh ohh I'm coming." Rey says.

"Me too." Alberto says.

A few more bounces send the couple over the edge. Rey falls down on Alberto's chest.

"Next time." Alberto says breathlessly. "I take all of your clothes off."

* * *

><p>A women in a black Burberry trench coat and black heels sits at the back off a small café. A man in jeans and a black T-Shirt walks in and sits at her table.<p>

"Here." The man says and places a brown folder on the table. The woman turns it around and looks through it.

"Perfect." She hands the man brown paper bag. "$6000 is what we agree upon right?"

"I only asked for $3500."

"Well consider the rest a tip for doing so well so fast. If I need you again, will I be able to contact you at the same number."

"Of course."

The woman smiles at the man and then gets up and walks out the door.

Plan Complete

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not updating in forever. Been traveling around the world visiting family, doing business, and vacationing. I'll try to update sooner since this story is almost over and I have so many new story ideas.

Thanks 4 Reading

YoominC16


	6. Chapter 6

Melina lay in the arms of Ignacio, basking in the afterglow of great sex. Everything was perfect at this moment. She had her man to herself, finally. The feeling of not being the other woman was amazing. She could get used to this.

Melina was brought out of her thoughts back a knock on the door.

"There's always someone there to interrupt." Ignacio says.

Melina got up and put her clothes on before going to the front door.

"Who is it?"

"Delivery Service." The man answers. Melina opens the door and stares at the short fat man.

"Are you Melina Perez?"

"Yes."

"Here you go." The man handed her a package. "Have a good evening."

"You too." Melina replies and shuts the door. Melina walks back into the house with the small box.

"What's that?" Ignacio says as he emerges from the bedroom.

"I don't know. Give me a knife." Ignacio handed Melina a knife and Melina cuts the tape off the box. Melina pulls out the content of the box.

"Pictures." Melina says. Melina starts to go through the pictures. "Oh my God."

"What." Melina hands Ignacio the photos. He starts to go through them. They are all pictures of Melina and himself together.

"Ok." Ignacio says. "So what I'm divorced now."

"Look at the date." Ignacio looked at the bottom right corner of the picture. The picture was taken four months before the divorce.

"Oh my God."

"Exactly." Melina says. "We need to figure go who took these pictures before they put them on the news."

Ignacio takes out his phone and calls the only person that he knows can help him.

"Hey Alberto, we have a situation."

* * *

><p>"These pictures are good. Who ever took these pictures are professionals." Reina said.<p>

"Thanks Rey for making me feel better." Melina said.

"Rey?" Ignacio started. "As in Rey Mysterio?"

Rey looked back and forth between Melina and Alberto. "You guys never told him who I really was?"

"It slipped my mind." Alberto and Melina answered at the same time.

"Whoa. You really don't look like your self."

"Thanks! That's the point."

"Hey!" Melina yells. "We have more important things to discuss."

"Right." Ignacio co signs. "How are we going to figure out who took these pictures?

"Don't worry." Alberto took one of the pictures and put it in his suit pocket. "I know some one that can figure it out. Come on Rey." Alberto grabbed Rey's hand and left out the door.

* * *

><p>"Ricardo!" Alberto yelled. "Ricardo!"<p>

Ricardo stuck his out from around the corner. "Oh hey Alberto. Hold on." A few minutes later, Ricardo came out to greet Alberto. "What's up man?" Ricardo asked and shook Alberto's hand.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Who is this?" Ricardo asks, staring at Reina.

"This is Reina, my girlfriend." Alberto turns to Reina. "Reina this is Ricardo, the nerd."

"You said you weren't going to call me that anymore."

Alberto didn't address the statement. Instead, he pulled out the photo. "I need you to figure out who took this picture."

Ricardo took the picture and examined it. "It was taken by a professional photographer so it shouldn't take me long to figure out who took the picture."

"Good. The quicker you find out, the more I'll be willing to pay you."

"Well in that case." Ricardo walked over to his scanner and scanned the picture and brought it up on the computer. He opened up a few different programs and ran the picture through them all.

Ricardo turned and looked at the couple. "It should be about 5 more minutes."

"Any way you can speed that up?"

"Ricardo rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer, opting not to answer that question. The computer made a dinging noise. Ricardo looked at the computer and wrote all of the information down.

"Alright here is your guy." Ricardo said while walking towards them. Alberto grabbed the piece of paper and read it.

"You sure."

"100%."

"I just wired 60,000 pesos into your account. See you later."

"Yeah. Thanks."

* * *

><p>"David Batista, 34, owns Batista Photography in El Paso, Texas. From the looks of it the economy US economy is taking a toll on his business so he started doing, Private eye work to make ends meet." Alberto tells the others.<p>

"So when are we going to El Paso?" Melina asks.

"You two are not going anywhere. This guy knows who you are so he's not going to talk to you." Alberto says. "Rey and I are flying out tonight. We'll call you when we have info."

"Alright." Melina sulks.

"You two be careful." Ignacio says.

"We will." The couple answers and walks out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, if nothing gets in my way, I'll probably end up finishing this today, or tonight depending on what part of the world you're in.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I feel like a detective." Rey says while putting on his make up in the hotel mirror.

"Me too." Alberto answers. "So when are we going to the studio."

"You aren't going."

"What? I'm not going?" Alberto asks.

"Yeah. You're not going." Rey starts to explain. "You are a man and he's a man, he won't open up to you like he would open up to a beautiful woman. I mean come on look at me. I look like I could do no wrong." Rey says.

"I don't want you to be by yourself."

Rey slips on his heels. "Look if I'm not back in an hour, you come down there." Rey kissed Alberto. "Be back."

* * *

><p>David looked towards the door when he heard the chimes go off. It was his first customer in a few weeks and he was excited and it was a female customer so that made it even better.<p>

"Hello. How are you?"

"Hello. I'm fine. Are you David Batista?" Rey asks.

"Yes I am."

"Great. So you're the one that took this picture." Rey pulled out the picture and laid it on the counter. Dave looked at the picture and his jaw tightened.

"Lets go to my office." Rey followed Dave to his office and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Rosita told you about me?"

'_Igancio's wife,' Rey thought. _"Yes, she told me you were good but I could tell you were good by the picture."

"What do you want?" Dave asks.

"I want you to track my associates." Rey thinks of something on the spot. "I think they are doing something behind my back. Can you do a job like this or is this not your thing."

"Oh Rosita should of told you." Dave smiles. "I do it all for the right price."

"Of course. What would be the right price for a job like this?"

"If you pay for my transportation and hotel, I'll only charge $3,500 when the job is done." Dave continues. "But if you don't pay for those things, I want $4,000 before I begin the job and then $3,500 when I'm done."

"So if I may ask you a question?" Dave asks.

"Of course."

"What do you plan on doing if I reveal that they are doing something."

"Get them off the board and get total control. In all honesty, I hate these people so anything you find will be appreciated." Rey continues. "Once I want you to start, I'll call you."

"Nice doing business with you." Dave said and shook Rey's hand. Rey got up and started walking towards the door.

"Hey." Dave called out.

"Yes." Rey said and looked over his shoulder. Dave held up a picture up to Rey's face.

"It's you."

"Wha- Ah." Dave turned Rey around and grabbed his wrist.

"It's you, Reina." Dave said. "Rosita warned me about you and Alberto. She told me that Alberto always ran to the rescue of Ignacio and she was sure she would bring you along. I can believe she was right and all this time I just thought she was nuts." Dave says.

"She is nuts."

Dave laughed. "She told me to punish you if you came in here." Dave laughed again. "What should I do?"

"Let me go."

"No I have a better idea." Dave threw Rey on the grown and got on top of her. Rey tried to fight him off but Dave was too muscular. It seemed like the punches Rey threw didn't even hurt him.

Dave hitched up Rey's skirt and rip off his underwear.

Dave started to laugh."Rosita must be a psychic or some shit. She said you would be a man. She said you were too pretty to be a woman. Dave punched Rey in the mouth to disorientate him. Dave got off of Rey and grabbed a camera.

"Say cheese." Dave took a few pictures of Rey before grabbing his laptop and running out of the studio.

Rey just lays there, trying to get all of his thoughts back together. Dave had hit him pretty hard. He didn't know how long he had been there but he knew Alberto would be here in about an hour, so he laid there and waited for Alberto to come.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS 4 READING<strong>

**YoominC16**


	8. Chapter 8

Alberto didn't wait the full hour to go to the studio. He didn't know what it was but all of a sudden he felt very heavy. He couldn't get rid of the feeling so he got in his rental and drove to the studio.

When he got to the studio, there was only one car parked outside, Rey's rental car. Alberto then something was wrong with this situation. Alberto parked his car, got out of the car, and ran inside the studio.

The front of the studio looked like a normal waiting area. Alberto walked further into the studio. He then hear a groan. He walked towards the groan. Alberto twisted the door handle and open the door.

"Rey!" Alberto kneeled down beside Rey.

"My mouth hurts." Rey said.

Alberto pulls down Rey's skirt.

"He took pictures of me."

Alberto didn't say anything. He just scooped up Rey and took him outside to the car and drove him back to the hotel. Once Rey was in the car, he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Rey woke up an hour later next to Alberto.<p>

"Where are we?"

"At the hotel."

Rey shot up. "We have to back to Mexico now!" Rey yells and jumps of the bed, forgetting all about his headache.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Rosita."

"Rosita…Ignacio's ex wife?"

"Yes. She planned all of this." Rey said and threw all of his clothes in his suitcase.

"What?" Alberto said and jumped off the bed. "How?"

"She knew we would come here." Rey starts. "Dave said that she knew we would come to Ignacio's rescue. She also told him she knew I was a man so he took pictures of me…naked." Rey zips up the suitcase. "She's getting back at Ignacio by hurting us."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to just hurt him?" Alberto asked.

"No." Rey said fixing his clothes. "Ignacio is untouchable. He's the head of government. No matter what she did, he could fix it and make it better." Rey looked at Alberto. "She wants to make him feel guilty. Guilt is the only thing he can't fix."

"Come on lets go." Alberto says. He grabs Rey's hand and leads him out the door and back to a world of unknown.

* * *

><p>"Hello." Rosita answered the phone.<p>

"Hey, its me."

"Dave, so wonderful to here from you again."

"I sent you some pictures. Open up your email and tell me what you think. I'll wait."

Rosita grabbed her laptop and opened it up. She logged on to her email account and opened up Dave's email attachments. She smiled.

"Well, I was right after all."

"I'm seriously starting to think you're a psychic."

"So what did you do with him?"

"Left him there."

"You left him there? You idiot, he could tell someone."

"You want me to go back and take care of it?"

"No come to Mexico." Rosita started. "I'll wire some money to your bank account. Get here as soon as you can. I have something else for you to do."

"Alright. See you soon."

Rosita hung up the phone. _'Ignacio should have known not to divorce me. I guess his friends will have to pay for his mistakes.'_ Rosita smirked. She flipped through her contacts. She dialed the number.

"Hello Chavo, do you still work for the channel 8 news."

"Yeah why?"

"Come over my house. I have a great story for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the chapters are short, sorry, I'm doing that on purpose.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	9. Chapter 9

Melina opens the door and lets Rey and Alberto in Ignacio's mansion.

"What happen?" Melina says, noticing Rey's busted lip.

"Lets go sit down in the living room and talk." Rey answers and Melina leads them to the living room, where Ignacio is watching TV.

"Hey guys." Ignacio turns and looks at the trio walking into the room. "What happened to your face?"

Rey and Alberto flop down on the loveseat and Melina sits next to Ignacio on the couch.

"Where do we start?" Alberto asks.

"At the beginning." Melina and Ignacio say at the same time.

"Well as you know the man who took the pictures of you is David Batista." Rey started. "Earlier today, I met him at his studio and showed him one of the pictures he took and told him I was in need of some PI work. I also told him the person who took the picture was my friend." Rey took a breath. "He quickly revealed that Rosita was behind all of this."

"Wait." Ignacio begins. "Rosita? As in my ex wife Rosita?"

"Yes, That Rosita." Rey says. "But wait, it gets better. Apparently, Rosita told him about myself and Alberto and how Alberto is always running to your rescue and to watch out for us. So when he recognized me, he assaulted me and ripped off my clothes revealing the fact that I was a man and, apparently, your wife is a fucking psychic because she told him that I was a man, something about being to pretty to be a girl, but anyway." Rey took a breath. "He took pictures."

"What?" Melina managed to get out.

"Yep, and now I don't who has the pictures or where they might turn up."

_Good evening everyone, my name is Miguel Castro_

_And I'm Belinda Chavez and this is Channel 8 news. _

_Well tonight we have an amazing investigative story for you. Lets go to Senior investigative reported Chavo Guerrero. Chavo._

_Thanks Belinda. Well tonight I've uncover a major case of 'things not appearing to be what they seem.' You might be saying to yourself, what is he talking about? Well lets start at the beginning. I bet everyone remembers months ago when richest man in the world Alberto Del Rio announced he was in a very serious relationship with this women *Shows a picture of Reina*. Well this women isn't really a women at all. Reina Mysterio is really this man. *shows a picture of Rey in a nice suit* Rey Mysterio, a 25 year old man, working as a translation for the head government office. And if you're still not convinced, go to my blog on the Channel 8 news website to see a picture I acquired through my research. The picture is too graphic to be displayed upon TV. If you don't believe me now, you will when you see the picture online. _

Ignacio turned the TV off. Alberto rubbed his temples. Melina mouth hung open like a gapping fish and Rey was just silent.

"Where's your laptop?" Rey asks.

"I'll go get it." Ignacio says and gets up to find the computer.

"How did he get a picture of you? In your male form?" Melina says and shakes her head. "Unbelievable."

Ignacio comes back with the laptop and powers it up. When everything is up and running is goes to Chavo's blog on the Channel 8 website. The first thing that popped up was the picture.

Ignacio gasped. Melina moved closer to look at the picture and gasped as well.

"Is this the picture Dave took?" Melina asked.

"Yep." Rey answered. Rey didn't have to look at the picture. He knew it was the picture Dave took.

"You're going to have to go back to your house and stay there until all of this blows over." Ignacio says to Rey. "I'll get security to-."

"No."

"What?" Ignacio asks.

"I don't want to be a prisoner in my own home." Rey answers.

"Rey, you can't go out." Melina says. "You know what they do to gay people and cross dressers."

"I'll take my chances." Rey begins. " If this is the beginning of the end, I'm going to make the most of it."

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS 4 READING<strong>

**YOOMINC16**


	10. Chapter 10

Three months had passed since Rey's televised outing. A lot had changed in his life and Rey had to adapt to it. Rey had to become a nocturnal creature. He only went out at night to get the things he needed and the came straight home. He didn't leave his penthouse that often, maybe once a week or when ever he ran out of something he needed. Even though he was cooped up in his penthouse, he was never lonely. Melina came over almost every day after work and spent the night on weekends. She would even bring Ignacio along. Alberto would also sneak over.

Surprisingly, the scandal didn't hurt Alberto has much has he thought it would. The business sector still respected him as the top businessman and, yes, sometimes he would be met with questioning looks but, all in all, no one really brought in drama to him. Money does intimidate.

It was Wednesday night when Rey realized he had no food, no real food that is.

"Crap, I have to go to the store." Rey said to himself and then sighed. He threw on some bagging jeans, a loose shirt, and coat with a hood. He put the hood on and lowered it enough so it covered his eyes and left his penthouse.

Rey arrived at the grocery store forty-five minutes before it closed so the store was empty, expect for a few cashiers and stock boys. Rey quickly grabbed all the things he needed and headed to the checkout counter. Rey learned never to stay in one place for two long, unless he was at home. The little old lady rang him out pretty fast and another lady bagged up his groceries. He told them good night before leaving out of the store.

Rey looked around before popping the trunk. He raises the trunk and started to put the groceries in. He put the last bag in and closed the trunk down. As soon as he closed the trunk down, he felt something poking at his back.

"If you scream, I'll kill you."

Rey didn't say anything. He didn't even move.

"Good, now give me you keys."

Rey took his keys from his pocket and held the up. The man took the keys with his free hand and unlocked the door. He moved Rey to the passenger side of the car before opening the passenger door and throwing Rey inside his car. The man ran over to the driver's side and got in the car. He started the car up.

"Lets go for a ride."

* * *

><p><strong>7:58 a.m. Thursday Morning<strong>

Alberto tied his tie around his neck before putting his suit jacket on. He was about to leave out the door when his cellphone ran.

He answered it. "Hello."

"Hello. Is this Senor Alberto Del Rio."

"Yes this is I. What can I do for you?"

The man on the other in of the line took a deep breath. "I'm Detective Eddie Guerrero. No relation to that guy on the news. We found the body of a man that we believe is Senor Rey Mysterio."

"What." Alberto said breathlessly.

"We need you or someone close to him to come identify the body. He had no living family and since you're his boyfriend you are his next of kin. That why I'm contacting you."

There was silence on the other in.

"Senor Del Rio."

"Where do I go?"

"The Mexico City police station. The morgue is attached."

"I'll be there."

Alberto hung up the phone. He had to call someone. Alberto dial a number.

"Hello."

"Melina, where are you?"

"At work. Why?"

"I got a call from the police that say." Alberto choked up. "They say-they might-have found Rey's body."

"What? Oh my God!"

"I need you to get Ignacio and meet me down at the police station." Alberto choked up again. "They say they need me to ID the body. I don't know if I can do it by myself."

"Alright, I'm going up to Ignacio office now. Meet you there. Stay strong." Melina hung up the phone.

Alberto put his phone in his pocket before getting in his car. Alberto wasn't aware of the tears until he looked in his car rear view mirror. He quickly wiped them away. He started up the car and headed to the police station.

* * *

><p>Melina got off the elevator and walked over to Ignacio secretary at her desk.<p>

"Is Senor Ignacio in?"

"Yes he is."

"I need to talk to him."

"He told me to tell everyone that he did not want to be bothered."

"Well, I don't give a damn tell him that this is an emergency. Tell him that it's Melina from the translating department. He'll understand."

"If I loose my job over."

"You're about to loose your face."

The secretary picked up the phone. "Senor Ignacio, there is a Senorita Melina she says-." The secretary looked up at Melina. "You can go in."

"Thank You!"

Melina entered the office and shut the door behind her. "We have to go."

"Where?"

"To the police station. They say they found Rey's body. Alberto called me and told me they wanted someone to id the body. Come on, we have to go." Melina said frantically.

Ignacio grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door. "Alba if anyone calls, I had to leave. Family emergency."

"Got it."

* * *

><p>Alberto pulled in the parking space at the police station. When he was about to get out of the car, a black SUV pulled up next to him. It was Ignacio and Melina.<p>

Alberto got out his car and went over to Melina and Ignacio. No words were spoken, the trio just walked into the police station.

"Senor Del Rio. I'm Eddie Guerrero. Follow me." Eddie took them to the elevator and took them to the bottom floor. The morgue.

Eddie took them over to a stainless steel table. A body covered with a white sheet lay upon it. Eddie pulled back the sheet.

Alberto broke down. Melina latched in to him.

"That's Rey." Ignacio answered. Eddie was about to pull the sheet back but Ignacio stopped him and examined the body. His eyes widen at what he saw.

"Any evidence." Ignacio asked Eddie.

"None what so ever." Eddie said and pulled the sheet back, covering Rey.

"What do you think happened?" Melina asked, still holding on to Alberto.

"The last place he was reportedly alive was at a small grocery store. We thing he was there getting groceries. When he went out to his car, someone forced him in and made him drive to a seclude location." Eddie reported.

"Did the grocery store have a camera?"

"Only on that was focused on the door. The camera didn't even get the attack." Eddie said.

"Thank You."

Eddie led the trio back upstairs. "I'm going to do everything in my power to find whoever did this."

Ignacio and Melina said thank you before walking out of the door. Melina released Alberto. "Can you drive home?"

"Ye-Yes." Alberto managed to get out.

"No. I'm going to drive you home. Ignacio follow me." Melina took Alberto's keys. She put Alberto in the passenger's seat before getting in the drive's seat and taking Alberto home.

* * *

><p>Melina walked down the grand staircase and into the kitchen. Ignacio was sitting on one of the bar stools.<p>

"I finally got him calmed down and put to bed." Melina said and sat next to Ignacio. "I wonder who did this."

"I know who did this."

Melina looked at him. "Who?"

"My ex and some guy she paid."

"Well then we have to call the police and te-."

"No." Ignacio said. "I did this. I caused the pain so I have to make this right. Blood demands blood."

"Ignacio!"

"Stay here with Alberto. I'll be back." Ignacio kissed Melina and left.

Melina laid here head down on the island. Was she about to loose two important men?

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS 4 READING<strong>

**YOOMINC16**


	11. Chapter 11

Ignacio pulled up to the three-story house out in the middle of nowhere. Ignacio turned the ignition off and got out of the car. He stepped lightly as he walked to the door but knocked loudly once he was at the door. The door opened.

"Ignacio."

"I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

Ignacio pulled out a gun. "Get in the car Rosita."

"What's all of this?"

"Get in the car."

Rosita closed the door to her house before walking outside. Ignacio grabbed her and led her to his car. The duo got in and started to ride.

"Where does he live?" Ignacio asked.

"Who?" Rosita asked innocently.

If Ignacio wasn't driving, her give her a crazy look. "The man you hired to kill Rey."

"Kill Rey?" Rosita started. "Who is that?"

"Don't Lie!" Ignacio yelled. "I know it was you. The X on his neck."

Rosita chuckled. "I forgot. You did know about that?"

"I don't have time for this?" Ignacio put the gun to her head. "Where does he live?"

"My old house." Rosita managed to get out. "Could you put the gun down?"

Ignacio lowered the gun. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>15 minutes later the duo arrived at Rosita's old house. Ignacio looked and saw there was one light on downstairs.<p>

"Look." Ignacio started. "You follow my lead. You do what I say or you're dead." Ignacio said never once looking at Rosita.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I've always been a submissive wife."

It was Ignacio's turn to chuckle. "Lets go."

Ignacio got out of the car and went around to the passenger side. Ignacio grabbed Rosita and lead her to the door.

"Knock." Rosita began to knock. A man answered the door.

"Hey. What's up?" Rosita said as cool as she could.

Ignacio walked into the light and out of the shadows and pointed the gun at the man. "Come on."

"Alright man." The man closed the door. Ignacio grabbed him and Rosita and threw them into the car. The man up front and Rosita in the back.

Ignacio started to drive. "I just thought you were PI. Now you're a hit man too?"

Dave looked at Ignacio. "I do it all." Dave let out a shaky breath. "Where are we going?"

"2 options." Ignacio starts. "You can go to the police station and turn yourself in or I can kill you and through you in the river for the fishes to eat. Your choice. I'll go wherever."

"Police Station." Dave says almost immediately.

"Excellent Choice."

30 minutes later Ignacio pulled up to the police station. "Get out and turn yourself in. I don't know what's going to happen to you since you are an American citizen. Maybe you'll go away for murder, maybe they will just sent you back to America, maybe you'll walk away free. I truly don't know." Ignacio says to Dave. "Get out."

Dave gets out of the car and walks in to the police station. Ignacio watches from the window as the police put him in hand cuffs.

Rosita turns and starts to open up the door before Ignacio stops her. "Where are you going?"

"To turn myself in."

"No." Ignacio says. "Climb up front." Rosita climbs into the passenger seat. "We have other plans."

Ignacio drove for a while before reaching the top of the mountain cliff. Ignacio got out of the car and pulled Rosita out.

"Go to the edge." Rosita didn't fight. She walked to the edge like a good kid. When Rosita was at the edge, she turned around and faced Ignacio."

"You're so stupid." Ignacio said. "You could have gotten away with it if you didn't put the X on him."

"He deserved it."

"Just because he way gay doesn't mean he was bad." Ignacio started. "Not every gay man is your father!"

"My father made me into the cold hearted bitch that I am." Rosita started. "The embarrassment he bestowed on myself and my mother was horrible so bad that the kids at school carved that X on my neck."

"Yeah I know the story." Ignacio said. "I used to feel sorry for you. I think that may even be the reason why I married you. Now I don't care."

"Right because now you have Melina." Rosita says venomously.

"I do and she's a thousand times better than you." Ignacio chuckled. "I might even let her have my children."

Rosita was furious. "You wouldn't let me have your kids but you'll let her!"

"Yeah because I didn't want my kids to inherit crazy."

"Oh so its better if they inherit whore."

Ignacio looked at his watch. "I don't have time to argue with you." Ignacio pointed the gun at Rosita and moved closer so the gun was touching her forehead.

"Last words?"

"I'll see you in hell."

Ignacio chuckled. "I'll send you a postcard from heaven."

Ignacio pushed on gun further into her head, making Rosita loose her balance. Ignacio watched as Rosita fell off the cliff to her death.

She wouldn't make anyone else unhappy.

* * *

><p>Alberto put the spoonful of strawberry ice cream in his mouth. "Melina pass me the cookies."<p>

Melina passed him the cookies before eating a scope of vanilla. "Still sad?"

"Unbelievably." Alberto says. Alberto finishes off his strawberry. He grabs the cookies and cream ice cream and starts to eat. "I mean why?"

"I guess we'll never know." Melina said.

Alberto looked up. "Ignacio. Where have you been?" Melina turns around and looks at her lover. Ignacio moves to sit by Melina and grabs the other carton of ice cream, chocolate, and a spoon.

"Turn on the news." Ignacio says. Melina turns on the TV and flips the news channel.

_Our Top Story tonight: The body of Rey Mysterio, the man known for being the 'girlfriend' of Alberto Del Rio was found in the early hours of the morning. This man, however, *Shows a picture of David Batista*, claims responsibility for the murder. American photographer David Batista turned himself in a couple of hours ago to the police, claiming that he alone murdered Rey Mysterio. We will keep you posted as we learn more about this case._

"I guess it's all over." Melina states.

"No." Alberto says. "There is still one more thing we have to do."

* * *

><p>Alberto placed the red rose on top of Rey's casket. Alberto stepped back and stood by Melina and Ignacio and watched as the casket went down. Alberto didn't cry. Rey didn't need the tears.<p>

After the burial was over, Alberto made his way to his car.

"Hey." Alberto turned to Melina.

"You need me to take you home."

"No. I need to be by myself." Alberto said. "I'll see you later."

Alberto drove off in his car wondering what was next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more Chapter**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**Yoominc16**


	12. Chapter 12

**4 YEARS LATER!**

* * *

><p>"Uncle Alberto Feliz Cumpleanos!" A little 3-year-old raven-haired girl said as she ran into his arms.<p>

"Oh Thank You Reina." Alberto said and picked Reina up. Reina is Melina and Ignacio's little girl. They named her Reina as a tribute to Rey.

Melina and Ignacio walked up to Alberto. Alberto looked at Ignacio.

"What is that?" Alberto asks, referring to the box in Ignacio's hand.

"A cake." Ignacio says innocently.

Alberto sighs. "And what's that?" He asks Melina, referring to the box she had.

"Food." She answers just as innocently as her husband.

"I told you I didn't want to celebrate my birthday."

"Come on Uncle. You have to celebrate." Reina explains.

"Yeah Uncle." Ignacio mimics.

Alberto sighs again. "Come in the house."

Everyone makes his or her way to the kitchen. Alberto sits Reina down in a chair and sits next to her to talk about their respective days while Ignacio and Melina put the food on plates.

Melina sits a plate in front of Alberto and in front of Reina while Ignacio sits their plates down.

"Lets eat."

They begin to eat dinner and talk about everyday things. Once they are done with dinner, they sing Alberto Happy Birthday and eat cake. Once the cake is gone, Alberto opens his presents.

"Hey I got you a present Uncle." Reina pulls out a card and gives it to Alberto.

Alberto opens the card. Inside the card are airline tickets to

"Scotland." Alberto says aloud.

"Yeah Scotland." Reina says.

"You need a vacation." Ignacio adds.

"All you do is work and babysit."

"I like babysitting Reina and working for you information." Alberto retorts.

"Well you are going to like going to Scotland because you're going." Melina softens her voice. "Rey would want you too."

Alberto sighs. "You guys always make me do things."

"Good things." Ignacio says. "Say goodnight to Uncle."

"Night." Reina said and hugged her Uncle. Ignacio picked her up.

"See you when you get back from Scotland." Ignacio says.

"And you never know." Melina starts. "You might meet a nice hunk of a man while you're there."

"Bye Melina." Alberto says hurriedly.

Melina laughs then kisses Alberto on the cheek. "Bye Alberto.

* * *

><p>The 16 Hour flight to Scotland wasn't as bad as Alberto thought it would be but he was glad he was on the ground. Now all he needed to do was get to his hotel and relax before embarking on his Scottish adventure.<p>

Alberto walked into the hotel and went straight to the check in desk. He was too tried to look at the artwork and pure genius of the hotel design.

"Hello. What can I do for you sir?"

Alberto's mouth slightly opened as he looked at the man in front of him. He was gorgeous.

"Sir?"

Alberto shook his head. "I'm Sorry checking in Alberto Del Rio."

The man hit a couple of keys on the computer before confirming everything and making the keys.

"Ok. Here you are Room 2090." The man handed the keys to Alberto. "And it's ok. A lot of men stare. They're just not so obvious."

Alberto chuckled. He slipped one of the room keys out of the package and gave it back to the man.

"I can do a whole lot more staring." Alberto looked at the name tag. "Drew. Come see me and I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Alberto threw himself on the bed. What did he just do? Did he just ask someone out? He wouldn't deny Drew was fine as wine but was he ready. Was he ready to give his heart to some one else?<p>

Alberto looked up when his wallet fell off the nightstand and onto the floor. Alberto went to pick it up when he saw that a picture of himself and Rey had fallen out. Alberto studied the picture for a while. He knew it was time to move on and break free from the darkness of death, maybe Drew was the one. Alberto kissed the picture once more before throwing it in the trashcan.

Alberto went to the door when he heard a knock at it. When he opened it, he saw Drew leaning up against the doorway.

"I thought you never come." Alberto decide he was breaking free. This Illusion was no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finish! So now I'm going to work on Magazine Wife and also start something else. I think I'm going to call it Matchmaker Series. It will be a series of One/Two-Shots starting Rey Mysterio  
><strong>

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**Yoominc16**


End file.
